Hi, I'm your daughter
by fina2212
Summary: Allison or ""Ally", never knew her father so when her and her mother fight about it, she finally gets to meet him, in England all alone. So can she survive this new country or will she be running back to her mother?
1. prologue

I always wondered what my dad would be like, maybe smart and hard-working like my mother but also funny and relaxed, something my mother lacked. But, either way I hoped that he would be a good dad. I never saw him, not even in pictures and mom wouldn't talk about him. All I know is that he is British and that he broke my moms heart, two months later she found out that she was pregnant, with me. After that, well she never dated and I am an only child. She never even looks at another man, not since him, whatever his name is.

"Ally? You done packing?" My mom called up. Since she will never talk to me about my father, I wanted to go and see him. Well, she told me that if I wanted more info about him then I should live with him, I happily accepted it. I am pretty sure that she was hurt, but oh well. She should've told me more or not even suggest that I live with him. But, I can't change the past and neither can she.

"Yeah! Almost done! When does my flight leave?" I call back, folding my favorite t-shirt into a duffle bag and zipping it shut. Almost all of my room is packed expect some posters and my furnuture is left. I hoist my bag on my shoulder and carry down my suitcase and carry-on and met my mom downstairs.

"We should leave now, if you are ready and if you want to be on time." She told me, handing me my passport and ticket and some money, which I shoved in my pocket.

"Okay. Meet you in the car." I told her, halfway out the door and shutting it closed. Ever since our agrement slash agrument things have been, touchy. She can't even hold a conversation without begging me to stay with her. So, to get past things we do simple things. Ask questions that don't envole the subject and don't talk at all. It seems simple but also hard. She is my mom and I love her, but why can't I know about my father?

Ten minutes later, already packed and at the airport she kisses me on the forehead and then looks straight ahead, waiting for me to get out and into the airport.

"Mom, I love you. See you soon." I tell her, and got out shutting the last door in her face before I become someone else's daughter.

The customes and baggage check goes by and soon the lady calls my plane and soon, I am in the air, heading off to England with nothing other than cloths, money, me and a passport.

**So? Do you like it? Please review!**


	2. Who's the mother?

At the resturant my dad is taking me to because he wants me to meet his friends and also my mothers friends. But like my father, she also doesn't talk about some girl named Amber or some boy named Jerome.(**A/N Two hints! The couple is not Amfie or Jara!)** But I wonder what they wil think of me. Will they assume that I am just like my mother? Or will they give me a chance. Only one way to find out, get out of the car and go inside.

* * *

"Hey, guys! This is my kid, Allison." My dad said to 8 adults sitting around a circle table with two spots open. One for me and my dad I guess.

"Wait, your kid?" The blonde girl asked. She was surpirsed as everyone else was, infact it seemed like everyone stopped breathing.

"Um, yeah." My dad said shifting from foot to foot.

"Who is the mother?" A guy with blonde hair sitting next to a girl who looked Indain.

"Um, you know the girl from high school?...Nina Martin." My dad said, very uncomterble now. I could feel the temperture drop to below freezing in here.

"What was my mother like? And why do you hate her? She isn't that bad...when she is working which is all the time. he barely knows you're there." I say to them. They probably forgot I was there. Nina Martin's kid, or more like Fabian Rutter's and Nina Martin's kid.

"Okay, sit down. It all started in our first year of college..." My dad started to say.

"And all of the mysteries where done with. Your mother was the Chosen One, she made the Cup of Ankh and wore the Mask of Anubis and all of these other ones, while being us being in love. Once we moved out of the House of Anubis and went to college, she got paranoid. If anyones name was Sarah, she would cry, if anyones name was Victor or Rufus or Reene, she would scream and so on. It got so bad that she wouldn't go near the school. She moved back home. I tried to tell her that I would come with her, but she wouldn't let me. She said that since I was part of the mysteries that I would bring back all of those bad memories, and thus here we are." My dad said, falling silent at the end.

"She said you broke her heart. Every night she cries. And my middle name is Sarah. Its Allison Sarah Martin. And she never dated another guy because of you." I say more to myself than to him.

"She still loves me?" He asked, hoping filling his eyes.

"Don't know." Was all I said before the waiter came and we had to drop it.

* * *

Later that night, instead of going to bed, I just looked out the window. And thought about what I would do back at home.

My mom would be working, of course and I would be ignored. Just like here. Here, I am nothing but a bad memory of me mother. I am just something better off without.

**So? The couple is Fabian and Nina, but don't worry I will add tons of other pairings. So did you like it? What will happen to Ally? Review!**


	3. Day out

The next day, I woke up and went downstairs to find my dad camped out on the couch in front of the TV. He had a bowl of Trix right next to him. This sight was so...unusual for me. I almost never see my mom out of her office, eating sugary stuff and watching TV other than the News on a holiday or something like that.

"Dad?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hi Allison. Hungry?" He asked, about to stand up.

"I'll get it. And what are you watching?" I asked from the kitchen. The kitchen was a big room with an island in the middle with stove and oven bulit in, stools around the other side and cabnits and counters on the rest of the surface. I was just mostly opening and closing them until I found what I wanted, Trix.

Fifteen minutes l was armed with my trix and ready to go out into the living room.

"So, Allison what do you want to do today?" My dad asked me. I choked on my breakfast. When was the last time I was asked this question? Never.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Mom never asks me that question. Ever. Not even on my birthday." I tell him, and look down. I feel like I'm betraying my mother here.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yes. I mean it was nice, never really fighting and stuff but still..." I trail off.

"Okay, but how about we go out, I can show you some of your mother's favorite places." He says, and forgets about his food, as do I.

"Okay." I mangage a smile and he smiles too. And that moment I can tell why mom fell for him and I am glad to have a father like him, even though I just met him, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my father but him.

* * *

"Okay, that is where we lived, Anubis House." My dad told me, driving on campus, my new school. Since I am living with him and will be for this school year, I have to go to the school he sends me too, and it is the same one him and my mother went too.

"It looks so...old?" I try to tell him, he looks over at me and laughs.

"Yeah, it was but you have no idea how old our house keeper was." He tells me.

"What? 100?" I ask him, and he looks over at me and nodds. "Really?"

"About, but that is another story. So know what?" He asks, turning off campus.

"Um, I dunno." I tell him and take in the noises. The radio playing and the car and just everything. It seems so perfect...so not real.

* * *

**Okay, so review!**


	4. ice cream and stories

After we turned off the campus, we went and got ice cream. He got an Oreo blizzard and I got a chocolate caramel cone. We sat in silence for a while, just eating with the sound of screaming children leaving the playground.

"This is where I took your mother on our first date." He said, at first I was startled by him, talking.

"Really?" I asked him, and he nodded, and swallowed his spoonful of ice cream.

"She got what I have, well I got it but then she didn't like what she got so she stole mine." He laughed to himself, and put more ice cream into his mouth.

"So, this school, I'm going to, its where you met?" I asked, him and he nodded again. And then he smiled behind me. I turned around to see one of the people I saw a few days ago and a small boy and girl holding his hand.

"Hey Fabian! Ally, right?" The guy asks me, then a girl walked over by his side.

"Yeah." I said, but very quiet.

"Ally, this is Eddie and Patricia, again." My dad said and smiled.

"Yeah, this is Ryan." Eddie said and pointed to the boy who looked about 5 or so. "And this is his twin sister, Isabell." He finished, pointing to the girl.

"Hi." I waved to them. They stared at me, the boy looked up to his mom and whined.

"Can we get ice cream now?" He whined.

"After, we finish talking." Patricia hissed through her teeth.

"So, how long are you staying?" Patricia asked me, ignoring her whining child.

"The school year. I am actually going to the high school you guys went too." I told her, licking my ice cream.

"Really?" Eddie asks me.

"Yup. I just saw it. My dad took me before we came here." I told them. Ryan was now screaming but Isabell didn't even flich, or move really.

"Is something wrong with Isabell? Its like she can't hear her brother." I asks them.

"Yeah, she is deaf." Patricia told me.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" I started to say but she stopped me.

"Its okay. You didn't know. And she can read your lips." She added, I looked down at Isabell, she blinked at me. I guess she wasn't paying attention to her mother.

"Well, its was nice seeing you guys. See you around." My dad said, and stood up. He gave Eddie a hand shake and hugged Patricia and patted the kids on the head. I just waved by, but Patricia gave me a hug. I waved by to the kids and they waved bye. Ryan was happy to finally be able to have ice cream.

* * *

When we got home, there was a voice mail. It was mom, asking me how I was, my dad just walked out of the room. I didn't call her back. I'll email her instead. I went in the living room to find my dad flipping through the channels, finally choosing one, the news.

"So, tell me more about your life back in high school." I begged him, facing him, sitting on the floor. He sighed and laughed at the same time.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He asks me.

"Um, how you and mom met?" I told him, and he went off in this story. I felt like a kid, having my dad tell me bed time stories.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? Please review, and i hoped that you liked it!**


	5. Shopping

"Rise and Shine!" My dad shouted, opening all the blinds from my room. The sun shone in, blinding me. I threw one pillow at him and then used one to cover my head with so I will not be woken up.

"Ally, come on, we have a busy day today! School shopping!" He pulled the blankets off my bed.

"You're taking me shopping?" My voice was muffled and sounded more like 'Ore takng meh shoping?'

"No, Amber and Mara and maybe Patricia is. And she will be here about...now." He said, pulling me off the bed. He pushed me into the freezing shower, which I quickly changed to a more better temperature, brushed my teeth and got dressed. My dad kissed me on the head gave me a banana and then I was out the door.

"Allison! You remember me right? I'm Amber." Said the perky blonde who was in the driver's seat of a silver car. There was two other people in the car. I assume Mara and Patricia.

"Um, kind of." I said, picking out Patricia and Mara.

"Hello Ally." Patricia smiled and I waved. I climb in next to her. Mara turned around to smile at me.

"So, excited to be going to the same school of us?" Mara asked, I nodded.

"Okay, what first? Oh! I know, shoe shopping!" Amber turned the car, we all turned to the side and the pulled in to a shop with Pink and White sign and almost no cars in the lot.

"Can't I just wear Converse?" I asked her. She looked down at my shoes and screamed.

"No you cannot wear those!" She said pulling me in. I looked back at Mara and Patricia, but they just laughed and followed.

"Okay, too high, too low, too black, too brown, too last season, too 50's..." Amber went on going down the aisles that had high heels and flats. I looked in the very small tennis shoes section.

"Ally! I found the perfect pair!" Amber called from 8 aisles over. I sighed, but went over. The shoe was a flat, thank god. It was black with little gold flowers on the toe and other than that it was boring. She had my size, I tried it on and she loved it. She paid for it and we are back in the car.

"Okay, now school stuff. What do you already have?" She asks me, pulling out of the lot.

"Nothing yet. But I brought my school list." I said, handing it to Mara who was waiting for it.

"Okay, we can get these and you are lucky since you wear a uniform. No cloths shopping." Mara said, but Amber eyed me in the review mirror.

"Mara, Mara, Mara she needs cloths to change out of. At least two or three outfits! Please?" Amber begged me. How could I say no to a person I barely know?

"Alright. But, jeans and tees." I told her. She nodded then we pulled up to a Target type store to get my school stuff.

* * *

"How was it?" My dad asked me when I got home. He is in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"I got five new outfits when Amber only said two or three, 6 new pair of shoes because as she said and I quote: A girl can never have enough shoes. And all of my school stuff." I said, dropping the bags near me feet on the floor, then going to the refrigerator and opening the freezer to open up a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"Yeah, I should have told you, Amber is a shopper. She owns like three or four stores and designs a little." He said, shrugging.

"Was she always like this?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"She tired me out. I'm going to bed." I told him, before I walked out he stopped me.

"Your mother called...She has a business meeting here or it is on the way or something and she wants to meet up with you. If you want to of course." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"I'll think about it...no wait. I'll go if you go." I told him. I smirked knowing that he wouldn't.

"...Okay." He said after a while of opening and closing his mouth.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen between Nina and Fabian now that Allison is in the middle?**


	6. Stranded

I squinted in the sunlight. My dad just dropped me off at some random store, or was it an outlet mall? Either way, he had work and he wanted me to meet some people me age. There were lots of people my age here, but I had my mind set on one thing: Survive til 3:15 and then I will be okay. But how could I do that? I just couldn't just sit here in the food court all day.

I was picking at my fries when a boy came up and sat down across from me. He was smiling and he had on some tee.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He said in a thick accent.

"Ally." I said, dropping the fry or chip as the call them and looked around for a way to get out of here.

"Is it okay that I sit here?" He asks, the food court was kind of crowded.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." I answered and dashed out of there and into a book store.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. Most of them I couldn't call, like Alexis or Gina. I gave up and started to look at the YA section. I could really spend hours here. Picking up books and reading them and putting them back.

I was just about done with the fist self when someone walked right into this section. It was a guy. Maybe the one from the food court? I couldn't tell. But I picked up the book I was about too, I saw it and almost dropped it, it was so heavy. The guy looked at me, and so did the cashier, I turned red, but I bought it. Then went out into the mall.

* * *

3 o'clock came and went, soon I am standing in front of the food court where my dad told me to wait for him at. Fewer and fewer people were here now. My dads car up and I brushed the dirt off of my shorts and climb in. I only bought that book, a shirt, jeans and converse. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What did you get?" He asked me. I told him.

"Okay, now we are going over to Joy's house." He said turning up to a pretty white house.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we work together." He told me, but the look in his told me there was more. I didn't question it. I was hungry and I didn't want to get in trouble now. He might send me home, and I did not want that.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think?**


	7. a date

I walked down the street in search of something to do. My mom bailed on us, on me. She always does, but this time it hurt. I should've known she would do this, but I just wanted to be a family. To feel what it feels like to sit down with both your mother and your father at a restaurant, and tell her about Elliot and have her give me some advice while my dad is being over protective and almost scares him. But I will never know what that feels like, because my mom barely listens to me and my dad is too nice to scare him.

"Having trouble finding your way home?" A voice asks me, I jump and turn around to see Elliot, or Joy's son standing there in jeans and a nice shirt.

"Expecting me to walk down here in a dress and heels? Or were you just stalking me?" I ask him, a smile tugging on my lips and he gives a laugh that sounds like a breath.

"Well." He smiles and shrugged at me, like he was guilty of stalking me.

"So, do you want to do something?" I asked him, probably the question he wanted to ask me, or I would like to think that.

"Yes. And why are you dressed up?" He offered his arm, I took him and smiled at him.

"My mom bailed on me and my dad. We were suppose to have dinner, but we didn't. Is there a pizza place around? I am starving." I told him, he nodded and lead me away to a place that was like half pizza and half arcade.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Elliot asks me while standing in line.

"Pepperoni." I tell him. "You?"

"Same as you." I tells me without looking at me. It was our turn, he tells the man behind the counter our order and we get a drink to share.

* * *

"Oh! Lets play air hokey!" I drag him to the now open air hockey table.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm pretty good at this." He tells me as I insert the amount of tokens needed.

"Yeah right, like you could be any better than me." I tell him, the puck shows up on my side, I hit it fast, and Elliot couldn't see it in time, I scored.

"Ally one Elliot none." I mock him, he mocks me and it makes me laugh as he tries to score.

"You, know I'm letting you win." He tells me, as I yet score again. My second time.

"Oh, yeah I know. I won't tell anyone." I tell him, but the game isn't over yet.

* * *

"I so beat you." I told him. The ending score was 7-3. I let him have 3 goals, only because I felt bad for him.

"Yeah yeah, now we are going to play ski-ball." He told me, pointing to the machine.

"Okay, you are on." I tell him.

"Okay, loser has to kiss the winner." He tells me, a smile on his lips.

"Trying to find an excuse to kiss me?" I tease him.

"Nope. I'm giving you a reason." Then a slap his arm in a playful way.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight. It was really fun." I tell him walking out with a new stuffed animal.

"You still forget something." He tells me, and now I am confused. "You owe me a kiss."

I smile, stand on my toes and kiss him.

* * *

**So? Like? Hate? Don't worry, Nina and Fabian and Ally will all come together soon, I just couldn't write it, so I wrote this. I hope this was a good filler sort of thing!**


	8. Fighting

I sit in my room early in the morning or late at night, listening to my parents fight.

"Fabian! How dare you let her go out with _her_ son!" My mother screamed at him. I know they are in the kitchen, my mother is wearing a black dress, and she has on skin color nylones and she is barefoot pacing the floor while my dad is at the table, wearing jeans and a shirt, the first two buttons are undone and he is rubbing a hand over his face as she is pacing behind him.

"Nina, honey listen, I didn't know either! And what does her son have to do with you not liking her?" My Dad sounded tired. My mom sighed, but it sounde like 'Yeah right.' then a real sigh should.

"Fabian, I mean, it is all your fault! Having them meet and all!" She screamed at him.

"No, it is your fault. _You_ moved away from me, and she wanted to meet me! _You _allowed her to go on a plane and meet me, if there is anyone to blame it should be you. She just wanted to meet her father, and she met a cute boy that she likes so much, what is the big deal? Now, if you excuse me I would like to sleep." My dad stormed over to the door and my mother stepped out because the lasr thing I heard was the door slamming and my dad coming into my room.

"Ally." He said, as he saw my face.

"I know what happened." I tell him and he sighed, and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Allison, go to bed. We can talk about this later." He told me. I nodded and slipped in my bed.

**Okay, I know this is short, but next chapter will be long. It will be the last day of summer vacation fo her and well, it will be huge.**


	9. New School

Mom sits on the couch while Dad is loading the car, and I am sitting on the top of the stairs thinking about my mom and dad and Elliot. He is going to the same school as me, and the same house-a huge plus. But no matter how many times I try to think about Elliot my mind keeps on going back to my mom and dad. What will happen when I am gone? My mom will most likely go back to America but my dad? Will I stay here with him? Will he want me to visit on holidays? Will he ask for custody of me?...Will they get closer? No, that is silly, they hate each other, right?

"Ally! Time to leave!" My father yells for me, I climb down and my mom stands up, and gives me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Love you." She tells me and she runs her fingers through my hair like she used to do when I was way little.

"Love you." I say, but the words feel weird on my tongue and saying it to her.

"Okay, we better leave." My dad tells me, I nod and follow him out the door and into the car and my mom waves from the doorway and we drive away from her. Away from my old life, but I guess I burred that a long time ago, when I deiced to come here and meet my father.

* * *

We pull up to an old looking castle building and my dad stops in front of the school. Kids are pouring out of cars with uniforms on and suitcases behind them, or going into the school building.

"Well, this is how far I am allowed to go." My dad stops and opens the car and gets out my luggage as I sit in the car.

"Dad, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and mom." I blurt out and he looks surprised at first, but then he laughs a little.

"Allison, don't worry. Elliot is here and you will be fine." He kisses my forehead and then he leaves he in the parking lot. Kids pass by and I try to find Elliot, and...Anubis house.

"Hey, are you new?" A familiar voice asks from behind me, I turn to see Elliot standing there.

* * *

"This is Patrick, Nick, Jordan, Matthew or Matt, Morgan, Jessica, Faith, and Andrew." Elliot said introducing the room full of teenagers looking about our age. "Oh, this is Allison or Ally." Elliot said, introducing me.

"Hi." Everyone said in union.

"Hi." I said back, but it didn't sound as loud as theirs. Compare mine to them, and you could barely hear me.

"Okay, so lets go unpack." Elliot said and then he dragged me up to my room.

* * *

**Liked it? I really hope you do!**


	10. Some getting used to

"Nick!" A toweled Matt ran around the house, chasing Nick. Really, here in my new school it sounds like there is never a dull moment.

"Um, Ally? Are you going to set up for supper?" Faith asked me, holding up the plates and forks in one hand and handing me the place mats with the other.

"Yeah, sorry. Not used to this." I said gesturing to the commotion.

"No one really does get used to Nick and Matthew." She said as she eyed the two.

"Yeah, things like this don't happen in Public School." I say to her, following her gaze.

"Yeah, so why did you come here in England? I would _love _to go to a Public School versus this." She said and them set down a plate where I sat a place mat down.

"Well, my dad lives here and well, I wanted to visit him." I told her, moving to the other side.

"Whose your dad?" Jessica asked, as she walked in the room. Her and Faith are sisters, and my new room-mates. Both are really girly and love those celebrity magazines.

"Fabian Rutter." I say, and finish up my place mat duty and grab the spoons and knives and continue the table setting.

"Ah, don't know him." Jessica says and goes into the living room to talk to Morgan.

"She is the blond one in the family." Faith tells me with a smile, as she follows her sister, leaving me alone to do the rest of the work, as usual.

"Nick!" Nick and Matt ran past me, into the kitchen and into the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, how do you like it so far?" Elliot asked me in one of my rare moments alone in my room doing homework. Faith and Jessica are with Jordan and Morgan doing a study-group.

"Um the school part or living here part?" I asked, sitting back and taking a break from science.

"Uh, school." He said and sat down next to me and peered at my open textbook.

"Good. Living here, will get some getting used to." I said to him, he looked up at me and smiled at me.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Faith told me that too." I say to him, with my eyes closed and laughing, pretty soon we are laughing uncontrollably and are laid back on the bed.

"Um, yes so, I should get my own done." He said and gestured to my textbook, he waved and left my room as Jessica and Faith entered.

"So, you are Elliot?" Jessica asked and wiggled her eyebrows as she made her way to her bed. Which is a cot. We are suppose to be getting bunk beds soon too, but Jessica is complaining because she 'likes the view'.

"No, we are just really good friends." I tell her, returning to my book which is on my lap.

"Oh, come on! Who wouldn't fall for him?" Jessica pounded me.

"Good night." I told her with a smile and turn off my light, even though my homework isn't done.

* * *

**Okay, so did you guys like it? I really hope so because, well I have been trying to write this chapter for a long time so, review and I really hope you like it!**


	11. date night

**Okay, so I am going to fast forward this a little, so it is in the middle of the first term just so I can write more of their friendships in the house and so you won't get bored so yeah.**

* * *

"I take it that you guys had a good weekend." Mr. Frite said to us, passing out a sheet of paper to each of us. On the front it said 'Parents Day is here!' in big, black, bold letters.

"As, you all know in a few weeks your parents might visit for our annual parents day. Now there is a sign up sheet going around as well, you will need to do something to help this year. It may be cooking, being a tour guide or the store or other various activities..." He drowned on and on. I wasn't worried, like some people would, its not like my mom ever came to one of these and I bet my dad has a lot of work, he hasn't called me in a while, like he used to do when I first started here so, I will most likely be one of those kids, whose parents never show.

"Here." Elliot said and handed me the sheet with names scribbled on them, most of them I could not read.I signed my name under Elliot's. We are both being tour guide. It sounds like the safest one for me. Not too much damage there. Just leading people around.

"And don't forget your essays are due tomorrow!" He got in quickly before the bell rang, telling us that our day here is done. Thank god!

* * *

"Ally! I have a homework question!" Jessica said to me with her laptop opened on a blank document.

"Ask Jordan." I told her knowing it would be that essay for Mr. Frite.

"I did, she won't help me!" Jessica complained, throwing her head back.

"Then ask Morgan. Or Andrew." I suggested, she glared at me, but walked out probably to find Morgan, or Andrew. I really don't care which one. I needed to finish my bio project.

* * *

"Ally, your boyfriend is here for you." Faith sang as Elliot came into the room in jeans, a black button down shirt and converse.

"He is not my boyfriend, oh, wait yes he is." I said, laughing. It took my weeks before I finally admitted me and Elliot, and well I still have those bad habits moments.

"Where are you taking her?" Jessica asked, looking up from painting her nails a bright green.

"Somewhere." He answered, kissing my nose and then leading me down out of the house and into the night.

"So, really where are you taking me?" I asked him, it was perfect. Walking, swinging hands, the chirping of the bugs and crickets and then the owls hooting.

"Nowhere, just walking." He said, shining his flashlight from tree to tree.

"Okay." I said, with my trust in him.

* * *

**Okay, so do you guys like it? Oh, and review! **


	12. Parents Day is here!

"Jessica! Faith!" Jessica and Faith's father walked into the house, and tried to embrace them both, but only got pushed away. Some parents came. Like Andrew's and Nick's and Matt's. Mine, didn't.

"Ally?" Someone said behind me, I chocked and saw _both _my mother and father standing there, smiling at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, and when I realized what I said, I turned red.

"Its okay. But, we wanted to see how you were doing." My mother said, reassuring me.

"So, you came all the way here, just to see when you could've called the school or my dad?" I asked her, more confused then ever.

"No, me and your father, have been, reconnecting. For your sake, you should have parents who are connected and not together." Mom said to me.

"And, it is Parents Day." Dad added, I laughed at him.

"So, who are your roommates?" Mom asked me.

"Jessica and Faith. There twins. Morgan and Jordan are the other girls in the house. Then there is Elliot, Nick, Matt, Andrew and Patrick are the guys that live here." I informed them, well my mom. She is the only one that doesn't know my house mates' names.

"Ah. So where is your room? I want to see if it is the room where I stayed." Mom said, I smiled and showed them the way up.

* * *

"This is my room." I said and sitting on my bed.

"It is my room! Me and Amber stayed here. Patricia, Mara and Joy where down the hall." Mom said as soon as she entered the room.

"So, I should probably get ready for the day, I'm a tour guide." I said, looking at the clock.

"Oh, okay, so will we see you later?" Mom asked me, getting uo from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah you should." I said, then Mom and Dad both hugged me and then they walked out of the room, leaving me and a smelly unifrom in a closet that is my bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, so did you like it? Both Nina and Fabian are in it and for those who want either Nina's or Fabian's POV in here, it will not happen. This is only told by the POV of their daughter Allison. I mean, maybe in a very special chapter I will, but as of now, I will not do it.**


End file.
